The present invention pertains to a method and a test kit to test for contaminants in an indoor air supply. More particularly, the invention pertains to a method and a test kit that allows an individual such as a homeowner to test for contaminants contained in an indoor air supply by utilizing the existing heating ventilation system.
There is always a concern over whether the presence of contaminants exist in the air supply of an indoor room. Such concern arises because human or animal inhalation of contaminants may lead to respiratory infections and diseases. Additionally, fungus growing in a room can corrode metal surfaces, create an unappealing sight, become a serious fire hazard, and increase energy costs due to lower performance levels of air delivery systems. Contaminants that may be inhaled include fumes, fibers, allergens, fungi, bacteria and any other matter that poses a risk to indoor air quality.
The detection of contaminants in an indoor environment is crucial because most people cannot visually tell whether a room is contaminated. In addition, indoor rooms often do not have the appropriate ventilation to eliminate contaminants without the aide of experts. Therefore, various techniques have attempted to provide a means for detecting contaminants.
One technique is to call upon industrial hygienists. An industrial hygienist will visit a particular site and perform air monitoring tests utilizing special equipment. This technique, however, is labor intensive and often cost prohibitive, particularly for a residential homeowner.
A simple technique to detect the presence of contaminants in an indoor air supply is presently not available. The present invention is directed at a simple, inexpensive test kit and method to detect the presence of contaminants in an indoor air supply.